rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Rand al'Thor
Dies ist ein POV-Charakter mit einem oder mehr Abschnitten oder Kapiteln, die aus seinem oder ihrem Point of View geschrieben sind. Rand al'Thor ist der Hauptheld der Serie. Er ist der Wiedergeborene Drache, der Champion des Lichts im Kampf gegen den Dunklen König, der prophezeite Retter und Zerstörer der Welt, die Wiedergeburt von Lews Therin Telamon. Für die Aiel ist er der Car'a'carn oder Er, Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt, für die Atha'an Miere der Coramoor. Er ist den Wölfen als Schattentöter bekannt, und anderen als Herr des Morgens, Prinz der Dämmerung und Wahrer Verteidiger des Lichts. Seine Stärke in der Einen Macht ist ++1, was ihn über alle anderen Machtlenker in der Serie stellt, mit Ausnahme von Rahvin und Moridin. Beschreibung Rand ist ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit breiten Schultern, grauen Augen und rötlichem Haar. Familie Rand ist der Sohn von Tigraine Mantear, auch bekannt als Shaiel, (REFERENZEN) und Janduin, dem ehemaligen Häuptling der Taardad-Aiel. (REFERENZEN) Bei seiner Geburt im Aiel-Krieg an den Hängen des Drachenberges stirbt seine Mutter und er wird von Tam al'Thor gefunden, der ihn zusammen mit seiner Frau Kari als Sohn aufzieht. Der Westwald (Kapitel) Handlung Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Unwissend über seine Herkunft - nur gestört durch gelegentliche Scherze über sein andersartiges Aussehen - wächst Rand als Schäfer in den Zwei Flüssen auf, umsorgt von seinen liebevollen Eltern und gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden Mat Cauthon und Perrin Aybara. Seine Mutter stirbt früh und sein Vater ist für ihn der wichtigste Mensch, so wie auch Egwene, von der Rand weiß, dass er sie eines Tages heiraten wird, wie der Frauenzirkel es bestimmt hat. Vorgeschichte: Raben thumb|left|Rand sieht den Myrddraal Das Auftauchen eines schwarzen Reiters Eine einsame Straße (Kapitel) und die darauf folgenden Ereignisse der Winternacht Winternacht (Kapitel) nach einem langen harten Winter treffen ihn unvorbereitet. Allein mit seinem verletzten Vater zieht er vom weit entfernten Hof zurück in das Dorf Emondsfeld, und erfährt auf diesem Weg durch das Fiebergestammel seines Vaters, dass er nicht wirklich dessen Sohn ist. Doch dies bleibt nicht das erste, was seine Welt erschüttert. Gezwungen, die Hilfe der Aes Sedai Moiraine anzunehmen erfährt er von ihr, dass die Angriffe auf den Hof seines Vaters und das Dorf niemand anderem gegolten haben als ihm und seinen Freunden Perrin und Mat. Eine sichere Zuflucht (Kapitel) Ein Traum, während er bei seinem verletzten Vater wacht, zeigt ihm die Realität der Gefahr, als ein Mann, der sich Ba'alzamon nennt, sich ihm im Traum offenbart. Was das Rad sagt... (Kapitel) Ungesehen flieht die Gruppe, begleitet von Egwene und dem Gaukler Thom Merrilin, aus Emondsfeld, verfolgt von Trollocs und einem Draghkar. In seiner Angst, dass die Stute Bela nicht mithalten könnte, lenkt er zum ersten mal unbewusst die Macht. Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre (Kapitel) Die Träume verfolgen ihn und seine Freunde Mat und Perrin weiter, doch entgegen Moiraines Warnung behalten sie es lange für sich. In Baerlon lernen sie Min Farshaw kennen, die die Aura der Menschen lesen kann und Rand über seine Zukunft und die der anderen unterrichtet. Verwirrt von ihren Prophezeiungen lässt er sie dort zurück, kann aber seit dem nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) thumb|150px Bei einer erzwungenen Rast in der verlassenen Stadt Shadar Logoth Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel) wird die Gruppe getrennt und Rand reist allein mit Thom Merrilin und Mat weiter. Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel) Doch die Bedrohungen hören nicht auf und in Weißbrücke verlieren sie den Gaukler im Kampf mit einem Myrddraal. Weißbrücke (Kapitel) Überzeugt von dessen Tod ziehen Rand und Mat, bedrückt von der Schuld, allein weiter nach Caemlyn, wo Rand den Ogier Loial kennen lernt, der ihn und seine Freunde als Ta'veren erkennt, Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel) und auch die Tochter-Erbin Elayne Trakand. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Der Machtlenker Als die Gruppe wieder vereint wird, zeigt sich, dass sie nicht nach Tar Valon reisen können, wie es geplant war, sondern zum Auge der Welt müssen, das vom Dunklen König bedroht wird. Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel) Nach einer gefährlichen Reise durch die Fäule dort angekommen müssen sie sich den Verlorenen Balthamel und Aginor stellen. Verfolgt von Aginor ist Rand gezwungen, erst gegen ihn und dann gegen Ba'alzamon zu kämpfen, wodurch ihm bewusst wird, dass er die Eine Macht lenken kann. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Das stürzt ihn in eine tiefe Krise, denn schon als Junge hat man ihm eingebläut, dass machtlenkende Männer gefährliche Wahnsinnige sind, die gedämpft und getötet werden müssen. Doch sein Überlebenswille und der Unterricht durch den Behüter Lan - nicht nur im Schwertkampf sondern auch in Lebensweisheiten - machen ihm klar, dass er sich seinen Pflichten stellen muss. In seiner Sorge um seine Freunde beginnt er, alle von sich zu stoßen, vor allem Mat und Perrin. Freunde und Feinde (Kapitel) Nach einem Überfall auf die Festung von Fal Dara, bei dem das Horn von Valere und der Dolch aus Shadar Logoth gestohlen werden, an den Mat gebunden ist, entschließt er sich, ihnen bei der Rückerlangung der Gegenstände zu helfen. Dabei gesteht er Mat und Perrin schließlich auch den Grund für seine Abweisung. Das Muster schimmert hindurch (Kapitel) Auf der Reise gelangt er mit Loial und dem Schnüffler Hurin in eine Spiegelwelt, wo er Selene kennen lernt. Im Spiegel der Dunkelheit (Kapitel) Diese Frau, von der er später erfährt, dass sie die Verlorene Lanfear ist, versucht ihn zu Ruhm und Macht zu überreden, doch Rand will nichts weiter, als die Rettung für Mat, um sich dann von allen Menschen zurückzuziehen. Unter dem Dolch (Kapitel) Rands anfängliches Misstrauen gegenüber der Aes Sedai Moiraine hat sich inzwischen in Abneigung verwandelt. Starrköpfig wehrt er sich gegen ihre Manipulationen, mit denen sie ihn auf den ihrer Meinung nach richtigen Weg führen will, kommt jedoch nicht immer dagegen an. Denn trotz all seinen Widerstandes beweist er sich nach und nach als die Führungspersönlichkeit, die er werden muss, um als Wiedergeborener Drache zu herrschen und zu siegen. Nach der Wiedervereinigung der Gruppe in Cairhien wird das zuvor wiedererlangte Horn von Valere erneut gestohlen und sie müssen Padan Fain zur Toman-Halbinsel folgen. Als Rand dies mit Hilfe eines Portalsteins bewerkstelligen will, schleudert er sich und seine Begleiter in eine Zeitschleife, in der jeder sein Leben wieder und wieder vor sich sieht. Diese Erfahrung zeigt ihm, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren kann, was das Schicksal ihm bestimmt hat. Scheinwelt (Kapitel) Auf der Toman-Halbinsel angekommen verfolgen sie Fain nach Falme. Nach seinem Kampf gegen Turak Aladon, bei dem sie Horn und Dolch wiedererlangen, Schwertmeister (Kapitel) finden sie sich zwischen Seanchan und Weißmänteln eingekesselt. Verzweifelt entschließen sie sich, das Horn von Valere zur Rettung zu benutzen. Artur Falkenflügel ist es, der Rand als die Wiedergeburt von Lews Therin Telamon erkennt und ihn auffordert, das Drachenbanner zu hissen. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Während unter ihm die Schlacht tobt, muss Rand am Himmel gegen Ba'alzamon kämpfen, gezwungen zu siegen, da seine Handeln den Verlauf der Schlacht beeinflusst. Im Verlauf des Kampfes erkennt er, dass er nur gewinnen kann, wenn er sich auf gewisse Weise selbst opfert, und empfängt die niemals verheilende Wunde, die ihn bis zum Schluss quälen wird, als er den Rat Lan Mandragorans beherzigt und mit der Technik Der Reiher watet durchs Schilf seinen Körper offenbart, um damit auch Ba'alzamon zu töten. Der Wiedergeborene Drache Nach dieser Schlacht und der Flucht in die Verschleierten Berge verhärtet sich das Verhältnis zwischen Rand und Moiraine noch mehr. Siehe auch *Mins Visionen *Rands Träume *Egwenes Träume Weitere Bilder Rand (2).jpg Rand.jpg Rand_2.jpg|Rand benutzt Saidin Rand_After_The_Bubble_of_Evil_Attack.jpg|Rand nach der Attacke der Blase des Bösen Rand_dragon.jpg Rand_on_banner_ebook.jpg|Rand auf dem Drachenbanner sitzend Rand_Saliba.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand4.JPG|Rand mit dem Drachenbanner WoT_Japanese_KoD1.gif|Japanisches Buchcover WoT_Japanese_LoC1.gif|Japanisches Buchcover rand_semismall.jpg rand06.jpg randcal.jpg|Rand mit Callandor randrui.jpg|Rand in Rhuidean es:Rand al'Thor Kategorie:Rand al'Thor Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ta'veren Kategorie:Wiedergeborener Drache Kategorie:Car'a'carn Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Aiel (Person) Kategorie:Haus Mantear Kategorie:Familie al'Thor Kategorie:Schäfer Kategorie:POV Kategorie:Schwertmeister (Rang)